This proposal includes several lines of work dealing with hormonal therapy of cancer, fluorescent cell staining for monitoring anti-leukemic therapy and chemical carcinogenesis, and correlations of plasminogen activator with various aspects of neoplasia. The procedures to be used include cell and organ culture, enzyme assay, various fluorescence techniques, and cell sorting. Major aims are to attempt hormonal reprogramming of cancer cells, and to develop methods for screening drugs that might antagonize carcinogens and co-carcinogens.